


Crossed Wires

by leoba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Kylo has a visitor, and it's not who he is expecting.





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithenaltum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/gifts).



> I have wanted to write a Star Wars/MCU crossover since TFA, because I think that Loki and Kylo Ren might have a lot to talk about and they could have an interesting dynamic. Recently I’ve been considering how Kylo and Rey’s Force Skype sessions in TLJ provide an opening for these two lost bozos to have a conversation with each other, so here’s my attempt at that scenario. 
> 
> This is for @lilithenaltum, who loves Kylo and Loki at least as much as I do (you can thank her for encouraging me) … here we go. I can’t decide if this is Good Crack or Bad Crack but I hope it’s fun.
> 
> I'm also including an absolutely fantastic piece of fan art I commissioned from [kyloexe on Tumblr](https://kyloexe.tumblr.com), which is the best picture of my trash sons I could have asked for. _Look at them!_

“Well hello.”

It was not Rey’s voice. It was a man’s voice, deep and smooth and undeniably amused. Kylo called his lightsaber and lit it as he turned around and prepared for a fight.

The man was as unfamiliar as his voice. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground holding a curved spear with a large round stone embedded in the end that lay across his lap, a stone which glowed and lit his face a soft, sickly blue. His hair was dark and combed back severely, revealing a wide, pale forehead. It was hard to tell in the darkness and strange glow, but his clothing appeared to be dark and oddly spikey, and the boots which enclosed the long legs crossed in front of him were shiny and black. His features were sharp and there were dark circles under his eyes, as though he hadn’t slept for many nights. There was a smile on his mouth that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and as he looked Kylo slowly up and down his smile grew into a grin.

Kylo stared at the man. “Where’s Rey?“ he demanded.

The man licked his lips. “Interesting. You were expecting someone named Rey, and instead you got me. I am sorry to say that I don’t know anyone by that name.“ 

The man seemed very relaxed, which made Kylo uncomfortable. He suddenly felt silly, standing half-naked in his own room, lightsaber pointed at a strange amused man who, considering his body language, might as well be sitting in a cantina.

“Would you mind terribly putting that thing away?” The man waved the hand not gripping the glowing staff in Kylo’s general direction. “I don’t expect you could use it on me, even if you wanted to. Which I don’t think you do.” The man tilted his head and his mouth relaxed back into the secretive half-smile he’d had at first.

Kylo wasn’t ready to put it down just yet. “Who are you?” he asked.

The man grinned again. “I am Loki. Of Asgard.” As if that explained everything. “And who are you?”

“I am Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren.”

The man pulled one of his legs out from where it was wrapped around the other and stuck it out straight in front of him, leaning forward. “Oh, this is interesting. Why are you lying to me, Kylo Ren?” He said the name like it was poison he was trying to spit out before it killed him.

Kylo was frozen, his mouth suddenly dry. “Why do you say I’m lying to you?”

The man - Loki - tilted his chin forward and said with pride, “Amongst my own people I am known as the god of lies. I know all about lying, and I know a lie when I hear one. In fact,” Loki put his free hand on the ground and leaned forward even further, “your entire face is a tell. It’s a wonder you don’t wear a mask. Everyone around you must know what you are feeling all the time.”

Kylo had never felt more naked. It was as though this man could see through his skin, past his bones, and into his very soul. He extinguished his saber and tossed it on his bed, then sat down heavily next to it and rubbed his face with his hands. What a weird kriffing day.

There was something about Loki that made Kylo want to confide in him. He didn’t have the Force, but he had something. “I used to be another person, but I killed him. I’ve referred to myself as Kylo Ren for years. Someone recently called me by my old name, and now…” Kylo paused and looked at Loki, who was no longer grinning and was instead nodding sympathetically, his eyebrows drawn together. “Now I don’t really know who I am.”

“And who is Rey?” 

There it was. He never should have said her name. What had he been thinking? Kylo knew his face closed up, but he didn’t care. He swallowed. “Rey is nobody. She’s no one.”

Loki was smiling again. “But not to you.”

Kylo nodded in agreement and said softly, “but not to me.”

Loki pulled out his other leg and stretched in a way that indicated he’d made some decision. “Well, this has been fun, but I need to go so I can try this again. I can’t keep the other guy waiting, he has a nasty temper.”

Kylo was confused. “You mean you aren’t here on purpose? You’re not sent to counsel me through the Force?”

Loki laughed as though it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “Oh dear, no. I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was trying to reach someone else, but it appears that our wires got crossed. I must say that this has been much more entertaining than my other call will be. Goodbye, not Kylo Ren.” He pronounced the not with purpose.

“Goodbye, Loki.”

And with that Loki was gone, and Ben Solo was alone.


End file.
